


O, Captain, My Captain

by Brook182



Series: Warrior Works [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: legend and warrior are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: Legend loves his bro and Warrior is an injured dork. Let the fun commence!
Series: Warrior Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660618
Kudos: 31





	O, Captain, My Captain

Legend and Warrior ran.

Why were they running? Because they were being chased by the furious blades of a Yiga Blades Master.

The soldier appeared in front of them, tall and mighty, holding his Wind Cleaver. The hulking man swung at Warrior, effectively slicing a gash in his chest before he could react to the attack.

Legend wasn’t one to panic easily, but Warrior had already taken a hard blow to the head before that one and was barely able to keep his footing.

Legend drew his blade and lowered Warrior to the ground. He struck ruthlessly, unrelenting in his attacks. Legend had to protect the captain – Hylia knew he couldn’t protect himself in the state he was in. Legend got nicked in the shoulder and nearly dropped his sword, but he wouldn’t yield. He slashed fiercely and felled his foe with a killing strike. The Yiga was defeated, but they weren’t out of the water yet.

Legend scooped Warrior from the ground, but Warrior nearly dropped out of Legend’s hold.

“Come on man, you gotta work with me here.”

Warrior grumbled something unintelligible. He looked ready to pass out, but he would let himself abandon Legend in battle, even if he was barely able to help. He had to press on. Warrior pulled away from Legend and hefted his sword, ready to take on the rest of the soldiers that had just appeared, surrounding the pair.

Warrior ran at one of the soldiers before they could get away and made a jab at them, but he missed due to his blurry vision. Blood poured from the wound he took to his head and he felt awful in every aspect, both physically and emotionally; physically due to his injuries and emotionally because he couldn’t help his friend. He couldn’t even kill one enemy!

Warrior swung his weapon carelessly in every direction trying to hit any enemies that had the misfortune of getting in his path. Warrior successfully attacked a few before Legend stopped his wild rampage. All the enemies had apparently been defeated. Warrior gave Legend a lopsided smile and dropped to the ground with a groan of pain. He felt sick, he couldn’t move and he could barely see.

Legend hurried over to him just in time for Warrior to pass out.

<^><^>

Warrior sat up with much difficulty in the middle of the night. He had a splitting headache and felt incredibly nauseous. He held his head and felt thick bandages around it. Had he been that badly hurt that a potion couldn’t fix him up?

Warrior looked around, confusion gripping him when he noticed that he was not situated in the middle of the forest, but in a small room with two beds adjacent to each other. He looked to the other bed and saw Legend, in all his exhaustion, sitting up and looking back at Warrior.

“How are you feeling,” Legend asked with a smirk, though Warrior could her the concern behind his words.

“I’ll be alright,” Warrior supplied.

“That’s not what I asked. Do you know you could have died,” Legend asked; anger leaking through his calm tone. Warrior was confused. He didn’t think he was that badly hurt. “You didn’t just get a concussion – oh, no- that Yiga freak poisoned you. You didn’t just take a hit to the chest, the guy’s blade was coated with deadly nightshade poison. You’ve been out for a week, half-dead,” Legend said, the anger taking over his voice now. “You could have DIED, do you understand that,” Legend was hysterical and Warrior didn’t know why. Warrior wasn’t dead, and he didn’t feel nearly as weak as he did on the battlefield.

“I’m sorry, Leg-“

“Damn right, you’re sorry,” Legend interrupted and got up to wrap Warrior in a tight hug.

“Don’t every worry us like that again you asshole. Do you hear me,” Warrior heard Legend’s voice choke up before he hid it behind a subtle cough.

Warrior gave a soft laugh, returning the hug. “I won’t. I promise.”


End file.
